Malcolm
Malcolm is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time. He débuts in the eighth episode of the third season. He is portrayed by guest star Stephen Lord, and is the former Enchanted Forest identity of Peter Pan. History |-|Before the Curse= In the Enchanted Forest, Malcolm makes a living by tricking people into betting money on his card game. One day, he tempts a participant into playing as his son, Rumplestiltskin, watches on. After the customer realizes he has been swindled, Malcolm is promptly beat up while the man steals all his money. Left penniless, he drops his son off at a pair of wool spinners while looking for work. Since Rumplestiltskin is scared of being without him, Malcolm gives his son a straw doll who can serve as a friend while he is away. He urges him to give the doll a name so it can be real as a protector of sorts. Yet, he goes back to the pub to deceive bystanders into the same card game. When Rumplestiltskin finds out, Malcolm attempts to explain his actions, though his son blames his father's sly ways as the real reason he can't find a job. His son suggests they use a magic bean to start afresh elsewhere. Malcolm remembers a place he used to visit in his childhood dreams called Neverland and this is exactly where they decide to go. Once there, Malcolm is ecstatic to be back in a world where anything is possible with the power of belief. He tries to show Rumplestiltskin the ability of flying that comes with the territory, but ends up falling flat on the ground. Horrified, Malcolm can't fathom why flying is now impossible until recalling pixie dust is necessary for it to work. He and his son go to a tree containing pixie dust flowers. Since Rumplestiltskin is afraid of heights, Malcolm journeys up alone to retrieve the dust. At the top, he grabs a fistful of dust and sprinkles it on himself, though a talking Shadow states that flying is not possible for him since adults don't belong in Neverland. Malcolm descends down from the tree to comfort an anxious Rumplestiltskin, who feared something bad happened to him. Seemingly, Malcolm gives up on flying since the dust no longer works for him, so Rumplestiltskin thinks they can find another place to live and be together. Even so, Malcolm realizes the inevitable, which is he himself can never change from his habits nor be the father Rumplestiltskin needs. When given the opportunity to allow his son to be taken by the Shadow in exchange for youth in Neverland, Malcolm seizes the chance. As Rumplestiltskin clings onto his father while being pulled by the Shadow, Malcolm accuses his son of being a reminder of the unattainable. In a final act to sever their ties, he tugs away from Rumplestiltskin's grip. Suddenly, in a burst of green light, Malcolm transforms from an adult into a young boy and watches the Shadow whisk Rumplestiltskin back to the Enchanted Forest. |-|After Broken Curse= When Mr. Gold stabs Pan as well as himself with the Dark One's Dagger, Malcolm returns as his younger persona disappears in a puff of darkened smoke. As both are on the brink of death, Malcolm pleads for his son to remove the dagger so they can start over as a family. Mr. Gold acknowledges himself as a villain, and therefore can't have a happy ending. Then, he twists the dagger to embed more deeply into their puncture wounds as a golden light protrudes out of the blade. Malcolm stops resisting the inevitable while Mr. Gold gives him a kiss on the cheek. The light engulfs them as they fade out of existence. Family ---- Trivia *The casting call describes him as, "dissatisfied, self-centered and ruthless."http://www.spoilertv.com/2013/09/once-upon-time-episode-308-flashback.html *The casting call name for him was "Colin". *The name "Malcolm" is of Scottish origin derived from the words "máel coluim" that means "disciple of Saint Columba".http://www.behindthename.com/name/malcolm Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References it:Colin Category:Male Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters